One Piece: the life after
by animetigergurl
Summary: Luffy has died after fighting the navy for months, now with his crew safe he leaves his dream in their hands. Nami feels his loss most of all because she is pregnant with his child, now without Luffy to hold them together the straw hats part ways to full fill their own dreams, but Nami finds herself relying on the surgeon of death himself. First fanfic xD


**ONE PIECE: THE LIFE AFTER**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, just a big fan :)**

**Right so here it is finally, I'm still working things out as I go so there will probably be an extended space of time between each chapter.**

**..**

…**.**

…**..**

**Sorry its just a preview guys I'm stuck with a few things (God I hate starting a story I can never get it right T-T and then I keep changing my mind).**

**SO THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE I WANT YOU, YES YOU TO HELP ME!**

**I really don't know what to name Nami and Luffy's kid, The baby's a boy just so you know and also I need a name for Makino's child (boy). Anyone who has read the manga should know what I mean. **

* * *

Sneak peak:

* * *

Loud wailing broke the tense air as the dawns first rays touched the islands sandy beaches, three figures let out relieved sighs and the young woman felt strangely comforted to hear them, even knowing her life was in danger she felt happy to finally be home, in a place she wouldn't be chased or threatened by people looking to abuse her knowledge of navigation. She just let the dam holding her tears at bay be torn down as the squirming warm tiny body was placed in her arms, that instant she let herself be abruptly brought back to reality.

The rush of fear and love fused with every other emotion she was feeling at that moment overwhelming her as the memories of much simpler times drowned her mind. A more recent one shadowed the rest out, one Nami hated, but had to face up to it and now was the time to do so as she looked down at the feeding child her arms tightened around him. Then clear as day she said aloud the words she had held onto as her lifeline this past year, his words;

"Everyone; no matter how hard or impossible it is, never lose sight of your goal, your power isn't determined by your size, but by the size of your heart and if you don't risk it, you can't create the future you want. So live my dream and live in a future where all our dreams have come true"

The other occupants just stayed silent, listening to the words and hearing a new kind of strength enter her voice. The voice of the broken woman they had all seen was leaving as with each word her voice got stronger, the spark of determination lit up her eyes as she made silent peace with herself. That broken woman was gone and laid before them even in her sweaty and bloodied state they could all see something had changed and it was for the better.

-He's gone but I'll be damned if I don't continue to live- she whispered to the small boy,-We're going to go the distance, and one day we'll reach our dreams- She finished, stroking his small soft head lightly. Her family were surprised at the steel in her voice, but knew to let her be, the time for questions wasn't now. So they cleaned up and left her to rest, each trying to come to terms with the future she had mapped out before her.

She slid down into her pillow as the tiny baby fell asleep, she knew the time to set back out to sea would come quickly and she felt just three years was not enough to come to terms with it, feeling the ever present guilt that had become a dark reminder of her decision she recalled the last meeting she had had with him. It was not a pleasant one, his attitude toward her was truly that of a man completely evil... And yet she had let him get close to her, let him kiss her, let him trick her into joining his crew and then let him dump her on an island alone with just a promise of him coming back for her in three years, she hated him so deeply and yet she was grateful to him and his crew.

They had saved both her and her unborn child from a horrific death. And in three years and only if he came back for her would she set sail with hi, in search of the One Piece. And whether he liked it or not her son was coming with her, the heart pirate could just deal with it because she was not going to leave behind the only other thing, besides her map, that she considered living for any more.

If Law thought he could become pirate king then he had another thing coming, after all Luffy was still reigning even though he was dead now, his legacy would still be around for years and years to come.

* * *

OK I know it's not much but rest assured it will get better. Also the time line will be a bit weird as I'll be jumping to different parts of the story but it will be good.

Tell me what you think please I kind of want to make it darker then I had originally planned but it will have plenty of light moments filled with laughter.

**I really don't know what to name Nami and Luffy's kid, The baby's a boy just so you know and also I need a name for Makino's child (boy). Anyone who has read the manga should know what I mean. **

**Thanks for everybody's support I love you all :D**

**Tori out, bye.**

**P.S the chapters will be way longer then this I promise XD**


End file.
